


If I’m Kurt Russell, you’re Goldie Hawn

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille break some news to Jeffrey
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Camille Shutt/Jeffrey Geiger, Jeffrey Geiger/Aaron Shutt, Jeffrey Geiger/Camille Shutt





	If I’m Kurt Russell, you’re Goldie Hawn

“What are we celebrating?” Jeffrey asked, raising a brow.

“Me and Aaron are considering giving marriage another try.” Camille said to him.

“You two have been married twice and also got divorced two times already.” Jeffrey nagged.

“You know what they say: third times the charm.” Aaron leaned in, gently kissing Camille.

“Easy when I have my own Kurt Russell.” Camille teased him.

“If I’m Kurt Russell, you’re Goldie Hawn.” Aaron smirked at her.

“You two are like teenagers.” Jeffrey rolled his eyes, seeing them practically fall all over each other.


End file.
